The following are the technical and logistical objectives in support of the National Eye Institute's (NEI) education and communications programs: (1) provide support for the planning, development, implementation, promotion, and evaluation of public and professional information and education projects related to the National Eye Health Education Program (NEHEP) and other information/education programs of the NEI; (2) assist in the development of mechanisms and products for the dissemination of topical and timely eye disease and eye health information to the public through the news and entertainment media; (3) support the development and maintenance of a network of eye health-concerned intermediaries, known as the NEHEP Partnership; (4) support confcrencc and meeting management activities; (5) support the public inquiry/response function of the NEI Scientific Reporting Branch as needed; (6) provide labor, facilities, equipment, services, and supplies necessary to perform the warehouse functions of receiving, maintenance, shipping, and inventory control; (7) support NEI exhibit activities; (8) develop plans and materials and provide technical support to clinical studies and applied research endeavors; (9) respond to requests for special projects; and (10) provide messenger service.